James Stark
' Ullhouse.jpg James Stark', or Stark 'as he usually who prefers to be called, is a transfer student from the Chicago House of Night. He's known to be in his sixth former year. If anything else he's easily well-known for his gift of archery, having entered the vampyre olympics for archery; coming close to winning the title of "Champion of Archery". Stark's affinity is ''never missing his target, his accuracy is at one hundred percent. The target at which he aims for does not have to lie in his range of vision, as the arrow he once launched was found inside the heart of his dead mentor. Though after the incident,it promted him to never use archery again, and latter his transfer from the Chicago House of Night. Very little is known about him when he first enters Tulsa other than his name and his status at the Vampyre Olympics. Like all other Vampyres,Stark is described as being very good-looking even more so than most, with messy hair that crosses between sandy blonde and brown. His build is medium, but muscular, eyes big and brown. The mark that covers his face are two arrows that face the cresent moon, decorated with intricate red. When he first arrives at the Tulsa House of Night, he and Zoey almost have an instant connection, and relation to one another. Duchess is the name of his dog that he brings along with him. Dragon Lankford is assigned as his mentor. '''Miscellaneous Facts: *Stark appears briefly after his transfer from the House of Night in Chicago *Stark's gift from Nyx is his perfect accuracy, though his gift is a double edged sword. He is capable of never missing his true target in his heart and mind, not necessarily the object in his eye sight. *After a terrible accident that ended with his mentor dead, Stark gave up archery never wanting to use it again, until Zoey spoke to him and helped him through his issue. *He and Zoey have a connection almost immediately, and later the two of them develop strong feelings for each other; though he dies shortly after, in Zoey's arms, and later awakens as a Red fledgling. *After he becomes a Red fledgling, Zoey helps him choose the right path which causes him to Change, this happens when she accepts his Warrior Oath to her. He becomes the second Red Vampyre. 'Untamed' James Stark arrives at the Tulsa House of Night from the Chicago House of Night, after an incident that resulted in the death of his former mentor (Will). At his first appearance in the book, he was seen as wearing a Pink Floyd t-shirt and blue jeans. He and Professor Dragon Lankford were chasing his dog, Duchess.Later,heis introduced to Zoey and her friends; Damien, Jack, Shaunee, Erin, and Aphrodite. His next appearance was when he found Zoey on her way to brush Persephone. Throughout the book,Stark continues to use archery, though only for practice and nothing more. As his connection to Zoey continues to grow, he tells her how he feels when he goes too long without archery. He describes it as his body becoming weaker and weaker and may even eventually result in his death. Zoey came to watch Stark a few times practicing his archery, and even convinced him to not give up on it and his mentor's death was not his fault. She also warns him to be wary of Neferet, and that she is not who she seems to be. Through their connection,he and Zoey eventually develop feelings for one another. Shortly afterwords though, his body begins to reject the change and he begins to die. Before he dies,he asks for two favors of Zoey.The first being she kiss him and the second that she would take care of his dog,Duchess. He promised that he would come back for Zoey and Duchess. In the end of Untamed,''he makes an appearance as Zoey first introduces the existence of Red Fledglings to theTulsa House of Night. He is seen to have awakened as a Red fledgling and used by Neferet to make the Earth bleed (Stevie Rae) and Kalona to be released. 'Hunted' Later, Zoey's circle and Darius go back to the Tulsa House of Night after Zoey was injured by a Raven Mocker and the only way to make her well again was to bring her to Neferet to heal her. At first, Neferet did not want to do it, but Kalona forced her. Darius was asked by Kalona to go away from the room where Zoey was healed, but he did not go, and eventually, Stark appeared to shoot Darius by Kalona's command. Zoey manages to convince Stark not to shoot him, but then she drops her towel (Kalona preferred Neferet to heal Zoey when she was naked) and Stark sees her naked. Then later, he appears in Zoey's room to help her not dream of Kalona. The only way not to dream of him was to sleep with another person of opposite sex, touching one another. Zoey agrees to sleep with him. She mentions that she lost her purse, suggesting she might have left it in the school Hummer. When she wakes up, she realizes he wasn't with her anymore and noticed that there was a broken arrow. The meaning of the broken arrow was 'end to a war'. She goes to the cafeteria to meet her friends and found Stark and he gave her her purse which she left in the school Hummer. She thanks him. His next appearance was when Zoey was walking in the school grounds when she thought that Neferet was scaring or taunting her along with the Raven Mockers. Stark showed up and pledged to be her warrior. She accepted and then Nyx turned him into a red vampyre. Stark was now officially the second red vampyre, proof of which the arrow tattoos on his forehead, beside his crescent mark. That was proof that he was choosing the right path, and that Nyx still loves him. 'Tempted' They planned to escape. They did escape, but Stark was injured. They all go to the Benedictine Abbey, the place of power, where they would personify Spirit as Sister Mary Angela, Earth as Grandma Redbird, Humanity as Aphrodite, Blood as Stevie Rae, and Night as Zoey. After they banish Kalona, Neferet, and the Raven Mockers, they live in the Abbey for a short time. When Stark was healed, they all return to the House of Night. They saw Dragon Lankford mourning for his wife, Anastasia Lankford, who was killed by Rephaim, who was the favorite son of Kalona, a Raven Mocker. Stark saves Zoey from Becca Adams who blames Zoey for everything that's happening in the Tulsa House of Night; she was about to fight Zoey when Stark stopped them. Jack figured that Neferet and Kalona were in Venice to sway the High Council, seven women vampyres with unique affinities, who also lead the vampyres, into having to convince them that Kalona was Erebus and Neferet as Nyx Incarnate. Zoey, Stark, Heath, Aphrodite, Darius, Erin, Shaunee, Damien, and Jack decide to go to Venice to stop Kalona and Neferet's plan. When they arrive there, Erce, Lenobia's friend escorted them to the High Council's castle to prepare themselves. Later, when Heath discovered that Neferet killed Loren, Kalona threatens to snap his head. Heath manages to call the element Spirit to Zoey. Zoey rushes to him when she saw Kalona snap his head. Eventually, Zoey's soul disappears and she only has seven days left. Only Stark can save her; Stark would go to the Otherworld and convince Zoey to go back without dying. 'Burned' Thanatos, one of the High Council, helps them and tells Stark to go to the Island of Skye, Sgiach's island. Only Sons of Erebus can enter the island. If you enter Sgiach's island uninvited, you will die. Aphrodite and Darius were the only two who were chosen to go with Stark, the others were praying, concentrating, and hoping. Sgiach's Scottish Guardian, Seoras, revealed that his Clan was Macuallis, Stark's bloodbridge, Damien figured out. Sgiach also permitted Darius and Aphrodite to enter her island. In her castle, Stark accepted his duty as Zoey's Warrior. He must be in pain to enter the Otherworld. When he got there, his first challenge was himself, actually, his other bad side. They fought, and later, he knew that the key to kill his other bad side, he must also accept that he is bad. He reaches Heath later, then Zoey. He convinced Heath to move on. Heath moved on, leaving Zoey and making Stark promise that he would kick Kalona's ass. Kalona appears to kill Stark, but eventually, Zoey got herself back, then she fought Kalona using Spirit. After the fight, Stark was bloody. Zoey cured him; Stark was forced to drink her blood. Zoey manages to get her tattoos back and to go back to where Stark was. Stark was awakened by Zoey in the end.. 'Awakened''' Following the events in the Otherworld, Stark needs time to recover and takes to sleeping a lot during daylight and staying inside at Sgiach's castle. Finally, he gets better and Stark and Zoey make love. The second time this happens, Stark feels an unknown presence in his body of someone "heavier" but "stronger", which he doesn't realise is actually Kalona, who is able to access his spirit. Since Zoey decides to stay in Skye when Aphrodite and Darius leave, Stark stays with her until Jack's death and other realisations tell Zoey that it's time to return to the House of Night and face Neferet. After the events of Jack's funeral, when Stark and Zoey are going to make love for the third time, a change comes over Stark and he becomes aggressive, holding Zoey's hands tight over her head and not letting go when she asked to and biting hard into her neck despite her efforts to break free. She manages to stop him, and then they both go to sleep. It is suggested that it was Kalona's spirit in Stark's body that caused the change. When Zoey wakes up and cries about her mother's death, Stark comforts her.